


Another Kind Of Memory

by MaethorialBelle



Series: A Bond Of Broken Chains [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaethorialBelle/pseuds/MaethorialBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Maerwynne's scar troubles her, luckily Cullen is around to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind Of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Art of Maerwynne & Cullen by the amazing Mianzu Art on tumblr. Used with permission.

                                                                         

Maerwynne had been standing in front of the mirror for what seemed like an age; her short, sharp sigh’s the only indication that she hadn’t become ensnared in a world beyond her reflection. Cullen stood still as he watched from atop her stairs; his reason for seeking her out long since abandoned in favour of figuring out was she was up to.

He was about to step closer with a declaration of his presence, then the gentle lull of her name died upon his lips, the ghost of a breath it left behind leaving him in a silent puff as Maerwynne raised her hand to pull and prod at her face. “ _Oh Cullen_ ” she crooned in feigned sweetness, her sudden sigh of his name sending a shock straight to Cullen’s core. “ _You’re so handsome and brave. How beautiful you must think I am with this hideous scar_ ,” Maerwynne’s mockery of herself ended swiftly as she threw her face harshly into her open palms. Cullen crooked a blonde brow at her display, his conscience deafening as it screamed at him to leave, that _he shouldn’t be here;_ his heart however was louder in its demands that he rid her of this cruel thought.

“My father used to say a scar is just a memory,” Cullen declared as he ambled nearer, his gut wrenching in guilt for a moment at her sizeable flinch, “a memory that you healed, that you will always heal.” Maerwynne’s eyes softened with every steady step he took towards her, “yet I know too well that memories can be worse than any marred flesh.” Cullen silenced her retort with a subtle shake of his head, his hand lazy and loving as it caressed her cheek. “Maerwynne, what do you see when you look at me?” The kiss he placed upon the crook of her neck as he came to stand behind her was chaste, though it didn’t stop her lashes from fluttering to a close as she gathered her thoughts.

Their eyes clashed in the mirror as she blinked them open once more, her green gaze an enchantment that he was willingly spellbound by. “I see honour, bravery, loyalty,” Maerwynne chuckled fondly, her breath fogging up the glass for a fleeting moment, “and so much more.”

Cullen hummed at her admission, “do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” Her nod was small, still Cullen had felt her hair tickle at his chin when she’d moved. “I see passion, strength; I see that the memories haunting you have yet to harden your heart.” Maerwynne watched as his reflected hand rose to smother her shoulder, turning her tenderly towards him. “Do you know what I fail to see?” Cullen laid a kiss across her eyelid and the jagged scar that marked the skin there. “That” he smirked, “just as you never notice mine.”

Maerwynne’s cheeks grew plump at her grin. “Oh I notice it,” she purred, “I happen to be very fond of it in fact.”

“You may have mentioned” Cullen countered, low and languid, with narrowed eyes.

“Tell me commander” Maerwynne murmured as she tangled her fingers in his crown of curls, “what else do you see? Not that I’m fishing for compliments of course.”

Cullen’s heavy huff warmed her face. “Of course not” he drawled dryly, “though luckily for you I’m happy to oblige. You’re wise, an excellent leader,” his eyes fell briefly as a smile tugged at his lips, his voice falling to a whisper, “ you’re the most incredible women I’ve ever met.” Maerwynne’s mouth parted slightly and Cullen’s temptation to capture her in a kiss grew further as her nervous chuckle caressed his lips. He brushed his mouth across her scar instead, hoping to hide the blush that warmed his cheeks. Cullen prayed he’d given her another kind of memory for when she felt badly about her scar; and for when others would no doubt join it in embellishing her skin.

 


End file.
